Felix Amoris
by matt-and-aethe
Summary: Felix Amoris - The Natural Potion of Love. The one that can be obtained only by true feelings of two persons. Two persons with endless love. This is the fanfic story of the love that has survived many difficulties and is one of the greatest examples of how love can defeat everything. Of course, Matt writes James' POV, while Aethe writes Lily's POV. Please read and review! :)
1. Prologue - Lily

**Prologue**

**Part 1**

_Lily_

You can't blame somebody for something that he doesn't even understand. That was something that Lily Evans realized later than she should have. She lived through fifteen years of her life fighting ghosts of her past, and when you're fifteen, the last thing you need is a sister that hates you from the bottom of her soul. Lily Evans had a sister that was exactly like that, and it wasn't until first of September 1975, did Lily decided to leave it behind, realizing that it wasn't Petunia's fault. It's completely and absolutely not her fault that she can't understand her mistakes.

Casting a long glance at her family, Lily felt utter remorse for Petunia. She could clearly remember the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. It seemed like it was centuries ago when, in reality, it's been no more than five years. Five years filled with happiness while in Hogwarts, and sadness when returning home.  
The day she got her letter was the last day that Petunia addressed her with something else than a „freak". She could clearly remember jumping all around her house, happy for the fact that Severus didn't lie, surrounded with her family that was happy for her. In her home, the word „witch" had nothing to do with monsters. In her home, so simple – so muggle, the word „witch" meant magic. And magic was something that made Lily special. Her parents were overjoyed.

She stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her back got a little straighter automatically, and her heart seemed to fill up with love that she could only feel for Hogwarts. Yes, Lily Evans had a wonderful family and she loved them very much – but Hogwarts was the only place where she felt like she could be what she really was. Hiding her magic throughout the whole summer was one of the most painful things she'd ever experienced, and she loved the moments where she could sneak off to Diagon Alley. She would just walk around, her eyes filled with amazement. That was another thing about her – as much as she was outgoing and had a lot of friends – Lily Evans was firstly and foremostly a loner – person who valued the moments in which she could've been left alone the most. Her head seemed to fill up with thoughts and she just couldn't deal with everyday life.

Or with that Potter idiot, speaking of things she couldn't deal with. God, it seemed like he had decided to make her life a living hell. Since the first year, first day, it seemed like he adored bothering her for reasons she couldn't understand. Alright, that's a lie. She understood those reasons very well. In fact, she was the only one that didn't worship James Potter – the great quidditch star, funniest bloke ever, with that little clique of his surrounding him wherever he'd go. She didn't mind Remus Lupin, but she couldn't stand the rest of the clique. Sometimes she'd ever wonder what the hell was such a normal bloke like Remus doing with those idiots.  
Anyway, Lily never had a problem with talking back to Potter or cursing him. Even though, since the third year, his little pranks have turned into asking her out, Lily knew he did that just to piss her off. He couldn't have fancied her – you don't aggravate people you fancy. Not even Potter was that stupid, with his stupid hair through which he constantly ran his fingers, trying to look like he stepped off the broom this instant, and the endless parading with the snitch (for God's sake, he wasn't even a Seeker!). Lily absolutely couldn't stand him. And sometimes, she was afraid that the way she treated Potter was the main reason she and Severus Snape became friends.

Opening her eyes, she whipped off all of the thoughts of Potter and Petunia from her head, and stretched to the tips of her toes, trying to get a better look of the platform. None of her friends were there. And her suitcase got a little bit harder by every passing minute.

She dragged herself to the bench that stood in front of the news stand and sat there, unwrapping someone's forgotten Daily Prophet. The news were boring, as ever. Nothing new happened, but it seemed like that kind of a calm was a sign of something bad coming. Her grandmother always used the expression – calm before the storm, and it seemed to Lily like this was exactly the kind of a calm that her grandmother talked about. Even if you were an incorrigible optimist like herself, you wouldn't be that stupid to think this was going to last.

„Well, isn't that Lily – Bloody – Evans!?"

Lily flinched, throwing away The Daily Prophet in a split of a second, and rising to her feet to hug one of her oldest friends – Marlene McKinnon.

To people who didn't know her, Marlene came off as yet another blonde desperately seeking for fun. She was medium height, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and she was absolutely brilliant!

„Merlin, haven't seen you in ages! Did you dye your hair?"  
„So typical of you, Marls, to check out my hair every single time", Lily rolled her eyes and grinned, „but no, I didn't."

Marlene hugged her quite tightly, showing no intention of letting her go any time soon. She was quite strong, Lily had to notice. Those were probably the years of quidditch practices; Marlene was the best Keeper in the last ten years.

„Have you seen Severus by any chance?", Lily wanted to know.  
Marlene wrinkled her nose, as if someone had put a bag of dragon dung under her nose, and she shook her head.  
„He's not running around you anymore, eh?"  
„I suppose not..."  
„I don't know what the hell have you been doing with that slimy git in the first place. Merlin, Lily, people are saying he's friends with Malfoy!"

Lily knew very well what that meant. After all, she was the one that felt absolutely rejected after Severus had started hanging out with that kind of a crowd. She was a mudblood – she was unwanted. Nobody said it directly, but it was obvious from the way they spoke of her. Most of the people didn't mind that, after all – how big of an idiot would you have to be to care whether someone's parents were wizards or muggles? Slytherins cared. They cared very much, and Severus cared because he was desperate to fit in with the crowd.

She had no idea what happened to her very best friend, the one that held her hand when Petunia called her a freak when they were 10, the one that brought her cupcakes from the kitchen when she was ill. People had very strong opinion of Severus Snape and they had no problem expressing it in front of Lily.

And Lily.. Lily sometimes felt like she could dissolve into atoms, just by wishing it hard enough.


	2. Prologue - James

**Prologue**

**Part 2**

_James_

James could still remember that red haired girl. Lily Evans. She was definitely an embodiment of perfection. And he still remembered that first day on the train when he met her. Her and that idiot, Snape. James didn't even understand what was she doing with such a fool. She definitely didn't need a friend like him. But obviously, that's what the stubborn girls do. And there's the main problem – how to make a stubborn girl change her mind and go out with you?

James never mourned about anything. His life was okay. Actually, more than that. It was a life filled only with big pleasure. Mr. And Mrs. Potter were both elderly and very wealthy. It was a pure-blood family and their magic was strong. He was personally a very good wizard. Good wizard with bad habbits. Most of the time, he used magic to tease other students. Especially Snivelly, which left a bad mark on Lily's opinion of James. She hated him because of what he was doing to Severus. But deep inside he knew there was that spark.

But hey – he at least had his group of very close friends. Oh, the Marauders. They were perfection of young wizards. Four boys showing the real talent of magic – wasn't that just exciting? Well, and it was. They were just so irreplaceable.

Let's not also forget about him being a brave lion. Yes, James Potter – besides of being perfect in every single thing – was also a proud member of Gryffindor house. It was obvious he would end up there since he worshiped that house like a God and his own father was there in his school days.

And, of course – he was a very good Quidditch player. A Chaser that was very talented and, most of all, very popular. He simply enjoyed being admired. That was just his thing.

The summer before 5th year was a very good summer for James. But, he was even more excited when it ended, because he was going back to Hogwarts. Oh, sweet, dear, Hogwarts. And dear Qudditch, and dear all those fools to tease. And, most of all... dear Lily. That girl was just floating in his mind all summer. If it was a hex, it would implicate that she cared, so he knew that it was his mind personally that was distracting him from environment around him, and just throwing thoughts about Lily.

But, knowing that he will just be running around her like a fool was one of the best reasons of going back to Hogwarts that he could have ever asked for.

James was very excited the day before he went to Hogwarts. He packed all of his things early in the morning so his day would be completely empty. No schedules, no to-do's, no nothing. And that's exactly what he was aiming for...

Now he could finally finish making that small red box which, when opened, reproduced the song that James wrote and sung by himself. It was a perfect gift for Lily, and his intention was not to win her immediately, but just to show her how much he cared.

_**THE SONG FOR LILY – PRINCESS OF MY HEART**_

_Why is it that I care, you ask?  
It's just something that presumed you must.  
You make me feel tingling when passing by,  
and truly girl – your beauty is to die.  
My mind can think just of you,  
and my stupid heart follows that too.  
Oh Lily, Lily – my sweet Lily,  
be my date because it's really not that silly._

That was just one part of the song James wrote and he immediately felt proud. It was from his heart, and that's what it was really all about.

Sun came quickly and it was time to go. Leaving his home had no influence on him. He would, like always, come back, but it was now time to think of a new adventures that were yet to come in Hogwarts.

At the Kings Cross, he just ran into a wall between platforms 9 and 10, and just being at platform 9 and ¾ was very magical to him. He looked at that old Hogwarts Express and smelled the air. It really felt like magic.

„Come on, time to go!", Mrs. Potter interrupted James' wonder.  
„Yeah, mom, I'm coming.", he yelled.

He just ran towards the train and touched it. He felt tingling all over his body. The feeling couldn't even be described.

Stepping into the train, all the memories from the past years just flew through his head. They were amazing, yes, but the new ones – the ones that were coming in the future – will surely be irreplaceable.


	3. Chapter One - Lily

**Chapter One**

**Lily**

It was just another usual Hogwarts Express ride. Lily seemed amazed to be able to experience such tranquility by just taking a train ride. It was generally something she very often did in her time of need. When all the other teenagers would simply call (or owl – if you were part of magical folk) their friends, Lily would hop on a train to London, cruise through the Diagon Alley and head back home when she felt she could deal with everything.

So it seemed very odd that no one else in her compartment felt the same way. Marlene and Mary were in deep thought, probably just nodding off, and Hestia seemed to be reading but her eyes didn't move from the first sentence. And it wasn't until Emmeline Vance ran into their compartment, that Hestia tore her eyes off from the page.

„We'll be arriving to Hogwarts soon! Change your robes as soon as possible!"

Emmeline was generally a good girl. Ravenclaw, prim and proper – always did her chores on time, and she definitely wasn't one of those girls who attented Hogwarts but could be easily found in a broom cupboard on the fifth floor, during friday nights. God didn't bless her with astounding beauty, but she didn't lack the brains and Lily was sure that girl would go far. If it only weren't for her attitude which couldn't help but to scream: starchy, Emmeline would've probably been a part of their little company.

Sure, some people would call Lily a prig as well. Most of them wouldn't even think twice. But it was a general opinion that Lily Evans was a pretty girl, a (future) prefect (which she became as of this year), and you could always come to her if you needed some sort of help. She was definitely your go-to-girl if you required anything.  
But that still didn't stop people from talking that's she's a frigid bitch who can't keep a bloke for longer than a month. Not that she did date that much people – she had a boyfriend or two, nothing too serious and nothing too permanent. After all, they were fifteen years old and it seemed ridiculous to even think about boys and sex. And that made her a prig. Oh well, then so be it. She was definitely the last one who would argue with them.

„Thanks, Emme."  
„Not at all."

And with those words, tall brunette shut the compartment doors, leaving them in silence. Marlene and Mary fell in deep sleep – not to be disturbed for at least an hour, and Hestia simply frowned while looking through the window. Lily knew that frown very well, and it really didn't suit Hestia. Not that she was a carefree person who couldn't be bothered with serious things, but it just didn't fit. Even in the darkest times, Hestia was the one to turn on the lights and tell that things aren't that bad at all.

So, when Lily gazed upon Hestia's frown, she stood up and sat next to her friend. Dressed in a simple jumper and jeans – the latest muggle fashion, Lily owned a pair of those herself – Hestia was a quite rare specimen of a person who came from a pureblood family but managed to keep up with muggle fashion so well that she wouldn't even stand out from the crowd. Lily admired her social skills; she was never really good in that field, even though she tried to be as polite as possible. But sometimes it wasn't enough. There were too much awkward silences she couldn't fill, and that was probably the reason she only had a few of close friends.

„What's wrong?"  
„What would be wrong, Lily?" Hestia fixed a smile upon her lips, running fingers through her hair. It seemed a bit darker now, and it looked freakishly contrasted with her aristocratic, pale, complexion. Hestia came from a very old family, and that could be seen quite easily when admiring her gestures. They were quite.. well, _royal_.  
„You tell me."

Hestia sighed and sank deeper in her seat. She seemed to be going through a torture only having to talk about the subject which obviously bothered her.

„It's not good, Lily. It's reaaaally not good."  
„How I love it when you're so mysterious..."  
„Fine. Well, something's cooking. And it's not good. I don't mean I'm cooking literally – of course that would be a disaster! – but what I'm trying to say is... Our future is very uncertain."  
„Oh, you mean that lord?"

Hestia rolled her eyes, as if she were terrible annoyed with Lily. Of course, she might've been, but Lily was still interested in the subject, and she would definitely not back down and stop asking questions. Even if that makes her look stupid in the end. It's better to ask a question and seem silly for a while, than not to ask and stay stupid forever.

„He's not a lord! I don't think he's even pureblood; no one's ever heard of him. But if he keeps doing what he does now, it won't take too much time before Malfoys and Blacks start to fight over him. I can guarantee that they will suddenly find a branch of their family tree that leads directly to him."

Be that as it may, Lily was still uncertain as to why Hestia seemed so worried. There were always a few dark wizards in the history, and this one certainly couldn't be worse than Grindelwald – and that ol' chap was in Nurmengard, locked up all safe and sound. With Dumbledore still alive in wizarding world, nothing could harm them, could it? But why did she start feeling so anxious, some would even say – scared? She had felt something she couldn't describe quite a while ago, but Hestia's words were just a confirmation of her intuition. It was just a calm before the storm.

„But don't worry, Hestia! We've got Dumbledore, haven't we? No one will ever dare stand up to him. Not even that lord what's-his-name."

Hestia offered a bleak smile, barely a contour of what she could possibly feel.

„I hope you're right, I really do."  
„I'm always right, sweetie. Now get up and wake up those two, we've got a carriage to catch!"

* * *

Hogwarts. Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts.

Well, he did taught her something, _please_.

The moment she stepped into the castle, she felt shivers running through her spine and couldn't help but to smile. No one laughed at her because every person in the hall knew exactly how she felt. They loved their families and their homes, but they loved Hogwarts a bit more. Even with all the classes, school work and detentions – they were free. Some used the freedom to smoke, prank other students and have sex. Some, like Lily, used the given freedom to gain even more knowledge. When you are a muggleborn, you find every part of the wizarding world very precious. It's a gift to you because why else would you be here? Just like the lottery. This one was genetic.

„Ugh, there's that prat, Black!"  
„Younger or older?"  
„Whichever's more stupid."  
„It's hard to decide."

Lily had to giggle. She just had to because, if she hadn't, she would absolutely blow up and then there would be no use of attending Hogwarts, would it? Even if the life of a splotch on the wall seemed fair enough, she preffered her own, thank you very much.  
But, if she hadn't giggled, she would also have avoided James Potter. This way, she only attracted his attention and he came rushing towards her. It might've been an old reflex, but she drew her wand even closer to her palm – just in case she needed to do a quick stun-spell.

„Wotcher, Evans!"  
„Potter."  
„Would it kill you to smile?"  
„You're smiling wide enough for both of us."

It seemed like whatever she said only made him smile even more. If she had cursed him to hell and back, he would've probably still had that stupid grin on his face. Did he stop grinning only when he was asleep or what?

She tried to keep up with her friends, but they were intentionally speeding up as Lily came closer. She could understand that they didn't want Potter (or any of his mates, for that matter) around them, but a little help would've been quite appreciated. She'll have to tell them off this way, and that wasn't something she enjoyed doing. Especially when she had to deal with Potter before that.

„So, how was your summer?"  
„Brilliant."  
„Mine was brilliant as well. Missed you, tho'."  
„Did you, now?"  
„Yup. I even wrote you a song."  
„Can't wait to hear it."  
„Oi, now! You'll have to wait until first Hogsmeade weekend, at least."  
„Oh, no! How will I ever manage?"

Silence. And then – a giggle. He giggled. Oh my Merlin, he giggled! How could he giggle, how was that even possible while she was furious and bothered and aggravated and bunch of other emotions she couldn't even grasp concept of while simply trying to get away from him? And he giggled. That idiot just giggled! She certainly wasn't a bitch, but she tried to be witty and sarcastic, but enough's enough. She meant to chase him off, not to get him to giggle, for God's sake!

And just when she opened her mouth to speak her mind (and probably send him to hell, still unsure whether that'd be figuratively or literally), a huge water balloon hit her right in the head („50 points if you hit that daft redhead in the head!") and she screamed.

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Everything fell silent and not even a fly could be heard buzzing around. And Lily was furious. Lily was absolutely, positively furious!

„Which – blasted – moron – did – this!?"

No one spoke for a while and then there was a shuffle among the crowd and Severus Snape stepped forward. Lily opened her eyes widely, standing there while impersonating a gigantic mandrake that was just watered. But even mandrakes had a better hairstyle than she did in that very moment. She resembled of a particularly ugly mandrake, with long and wet red hair that had its shining moments but this wasn't one of them. Her mascara was running down her face, she could tell, and there wasn't a single piece of clothing on her body that wasn't wet. She was ready to go on a killing spree. And then Severus stepped forward.

„Lily, are you alright? Potter, apologize immediately!"

Now Lily was sure she resembled a mandrake, but with a gaping hole in the middle of her face where her mouth should've been. She was shocked. Her best friend stepped forward to accuse her „suitor" of hitting her with a water balloon. Not even Potter was that stupid, and this situation couldn't get any more absurd.

„Are you mad!? I didn't hit Lily, I was right there with her all the time!"  
„As much as I hate him, he didn't hit me with that bloody ballon. BUT NOBODY CONFESSED YET! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL IF YOU DO NOT STEP FORWARD THIS INSTANT!"  
„I know what you did, Potter. I'm not stupid."

Was Severus bloody barmy or what the hell was happening right now? Lily was wet, furious and absolutely confused. She knew that Sirius and James couldn't stand Severus, and vice versa, but this was so stupid of him – James had been with her all the time, as much as she hated that.

„I think you might be. Brain damaged, looney or –„

James didn't finish that sentence. It was stopped by a curse that Severus muttered under his breath. It caught James completely off-guard and he was cast off a few meters away, only to fall down to the ground with a loud bang.

„What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Another unfinished thought, since Lily's piece of mind was rudely interrupted by James who charged to Severus, only to sock him in the jaw and take them both to the floor. In the following minutes, it was unsure who would „win" but Lily could clearly remember just standing there and cheering for Potter.

„So, to recap, Mr. Snape is currently in the hospital wing, with a broken rib and dislocated jaw. You, Mr, Potter, seem to be lacking a tooth, and, Miss Evans, pardon me, but you seem quite alright, except for the fact that you're drenched to the bone. As it's obvious that you somehow seem to be the reason for the fight between the two boys, you won't mind me putting you in a detention, as well?"

Lily grunted under her breath, her arms crossed and lips pursed so they formed a thin line, rather than a full form they usually had.

„I really don't know what's gotten into you, Potter. Pranks are one thing, but fighting on the school grounds? Blimey, like I didn't have to dock points of Black just earlier this evening! If you keep going like that, we'll be in a minus by the end of the school year!"  
„In my defense, Snape did attack me first."  
„Diplomacy, Potter, diplomacy! We pride ourselves to excel in it! We solve problems using words, not fists!"  
„Like Potter knows what are the usual ways of communication."  
„Miss Evans, that would be quite enough. You are free to go, nothing's keeping you here."

Lily knew that very well but she still chose to stay with Potter. She probably just wanted to hear McGonagall tell him off – that was her soul food, it made her happy to see at least someone knows he's a prat, not the big Quidditch star.

„I'm sorry, Professor. Won't happen again."  
„Yeah, Evans, what's keeping you here?"

She chose to ignore him. Diplomacy, she did indeed excel in it – unlike Potter prat.

„Professor, it is true that Severus attacked him first. It was all a big misunderstanding, but I don't think we should be punished for it. Severus is my friend and he simply thought James was the one that hit me with that bloo- uhm, buggering balloon and he tried to help. He hexed James first and, honestly, I would've done the same in James' place."

Potter was amazed. McGonagall was amazed. Lily was a bit amazed, too.

McGonagall had to take a minute before she recovered from shock. You couldn't hear Lily Evans defending James Potter every day. Actually, you couldn't hear her doing that any day in the year. Actually, this was the first time she did that. James had to calm himself down or he would've certainly had a stroke.

„You still have detention. But I will give you a week, not two. I think you'll find it pleasurable to scrub the hospital wing floors every day at seven."  
„What will Severus be doing?"  
„I'm not the head of his house, maybe you should ask Professor Slughorn. I think he's facing the same detention as you two, though. But he might be scrubbing the dungeons, and I'd say you have had better luck. But you are free to go now, get some sleep."

James said his goodbyes and was already out the door when Professor McGonagall called for Lily, and she stopped for a second, waiting to hear what the professor has to say to her.

„I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Evans."

She wouldn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of it.

„Good night, Professor."

And with those words, she was out the door, leaving drops of water wherever she'd gone. And she had, of course, hoped James wouldn't be waiting for her outside, but he did. Not with a smug smile, though, so at least she knew he could be a decent human being when he tried.

„Is everything okay? I heard the Professor.."  
„I know you did. I heard her, too, and I don't see why is that your problem."  
„It's not my problem, I didn't say it was. I just think it's very hard for you to be a disappointment of any sorts – no matter how small – for authority figures. And I think you feel quite rubbish right now."  
„If you know how I feel, why did you even ask me?"

He shrugged. They were already on their way to the Gryffindor common room, and as much as she felt annoyed by him – she fancied a company in those late hours. You never knew when someone could jump out of behind of a statue and scare you to death. Slytherins loved doing so. They even added a little hex sometimes, just for the fun of it.

„I guess I.. care?"  
„Please, don't. I did defend you in front of McGonagall, but I'm not magically your new best friend. I have to scrub hospital floors for a week because of you and, frankly, I'm really – really tired of your and Severus' petty feuds. He's my best friend and I love him, and you're an idiot which seems to follow me around wherever I go. You don't care, Potter, and you never cared. So, please, leave me alone because I'm too tired for all of this."

They reached the portrait door by the time she finished her little monologue. Some people stuttered while talking, took pauses for taking a breath. Lily Evans never did so, and she loved that about herself. She would tell you whatever you had coming and she wouldn't pause for a single second.

„Lily, I –„  
„Good night, Potter."

She didn't even bother to look over her shoulder while leaving for her dormitory. If she had, in fact, thrown a quick glance at the boy she was leaving behind, she might've noticed that he looked much sadder and wetter than her. And he didn't have a single drop spilt on him.


	4. Chapter Two - James

**Chapter Two**

**James**

The Christmas was at the door. Everyone was excited, and every single thing was white. The snow was everywhere and it was beautiful seeing Hogwarts and Hogsmeade all white and covered in snow. The decorations were also there. And different sorts of it. And all those Christmas trees in and around Hogwarts were just astonishing beautiful. What am I talking... of course they were, when everybody was decorating those trees with such a huge love from their hearts. Walking through Hogsmeade was beatiful also. From all those stores that were all in red, green and white colours to many Christmas carollers that were singing magical songs that they wrote on their own... it was a very good time of the year. But something was not right...

James was still sad. When he was hanging around his friends and on class, he tried to look happy and good, but when he was alone he couldn't stand that Lily does not look at him the way she used to. Since the beggining of this year, Lily had not stop being mad at him. Everytime they met, it was just „Hello" and nothing else. She did not even mention all those little offensive names she used to call him. She didn't even care anymore and James felt so bad for that, especially when he sensed that when he sees her, his heart just starts bumping really hard, and he starts to feel chills all over his body.

But James was planning to solve it the only way he knew... with the help of the only company he could relly on... the Marauders.

That night they all gathered next to the Quidditch field to make the preparations for the next day. It was cold, but nobody cared because this was a very important plan. They were focused on making things between James and Lily right, and they even thought that if somebody put a Cruciatus spell on them, they would still continue with their sharp plan because they knew that James and Lily were ment to each other. If you could ever see those two kids hanging around together, or just even looking at each other, you would definitely be wondered by a very, very noticeable spark between those two, that nobody could describe. It was a very odd thing to see and you would just be completely abashed with it.

When everyone was there, James said very quietly, though there was nobody on the sight, not even a cat or a frog:  
„So, listen to me very carefully now. I don't plan to repeat this whole thing just because you are not focused enough... okay, Peter?"  
„Yeeeah, dude, just chill!"  
„Aaah. Fine... here we go – tommorow evening Sirius and Luping are going to take Lily. Put her in the bag or something, I don't care, just don't scare her... too much. Then bring her next to that wood we marked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. And then leave us... just go somewhere else. This is going to be our time together and I want this to be very special. I need to make things right between two of us, and I want to do it on my own."  
Everybody nodded.

The following day was simply beautiful. It continued snowing. This day it felt like it was snowing in a rhytm, a snowflake after a snowflake... like they were some crazy couple dancing in a beat.

Sirius and Lupin were just walking, chatting about completely unimportant things. From stuff about school to stuff about their future plans with the group. They were even just talking random letters, when Lily appeared. She didn't notice them, which was very good. This even went better then planed. She was with her friends, which lately separated. Everybody went on their side, including Lily, who was heading back to the Hogwarts with a lot of books in her arms and a wand that was hanging from her pocket, when Sirus and Lupin jumped in front of her and she screamed. Nobody could hear her, of course, because everybody was inside of the Hogwarts – drinking hot chocolate, or even playing magical chess – except these three kids. Sirius and Lupin both just flicked with their wands, and as soon as you could have seen it – the bag just fell on Lily.

„Let me out of here, you little jerks. Or... or..."  
„Or what? You're gonna tell your father about this, like Malfoy always does?" – they giggled.  
„Aaaaargh, LET ME OUT!"

They totally ignored her and went to the Forbidden Forest. This was a very common place where they sometimes met, and made preparations about some stuff they planned doing. It was in the middle of the Forest, and not even a headmaster could get there without a help, but Marauders knew this place where much because every other day, they would just doing random stuff in the Forbidden Forest. It was like their third home, next to their real house and Hogwarts. They knew this place better than their own pocket.

„Here you go. Enjoy!" – they placed her gently on the floor while she was still cursing them and screaming. They laughed half of the time when they carried her here, because she was saying a lot of funny things. It was amazing how she described in every single detail about the stuff she's going to do to them when she gets out.

When she finally unwrapped the bag and got out of it, James was in front of her. She looked at him very carefully and was suprised seeing him here. She was all confused.

„You prats! What the hell is wrong with you!? Everyone's gonna hear about this, do you hear me?!"  
„Oh just relax, Lils."  
„Don't you tell me to relax, mister. How dare you? You've captured me in this freakin' bag, and now you're telling me to relax? Where are we, anyways?  
„Forbbiden Forest"  
„WHAT?! YOU MORONIC TOERAG, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THERE ARE SOME SERIOUS STUFF HAPENING INSIDE YOUR BRAIN, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT..."  
„Oh my God, what a drama queen! Just shut up, and listen to me for once."  
„How do you even dare...?"  
„QUIET! Listen to me, woman. You're here because of one very special reason. I don't know what was going on between us, but I want to fix that. I really do. Just follow me, and that's it." – James said this very bravely and realiably. What else could he do when this princess wasn't listening to him?

Lily wasn't very satisfied with this, but she had no other choice but to follow him. She had rarely been here, actually – she doesn't even remember if she had ever been here at all. But she has kept her mouth shut, and was just following him to see what is he up to now. She thought that his plans were just very moronic... well, and they were... kinda. But he was so crazy about this girl, he didn't care what he will do and what consequences will that bring. He just did it, no matter what.

„There we go, this is the spot!" – he said quickly.  
„The spot for what, Potter?"  
„You'll see."

He flicked with his wand, when suddenly something happened. A dozen of little fairies had been flying all over the area James and Lily had been, and brought Lily a small red box.  
„Come on, now. Open it!"

Lily wasn't sure of what's going on, but she opened the box very carefully so something doesn't puch her, which was quietly usual, knowing James' pranks. But no – the box actually started singing:

_Why is it that I care, you ask?__  
__It's just something that presumed you must.__  
__You make me feel tingling when passing by,__  
__and truly girl – your beauty is to die.__  
__My mind can think just of you,__  
__and my stupid heart follows that too.__  
__Oh Lily, Lily – my sweet Lily,__  
__be my date because it's really not that silly._

„This is the song I wrote this summer for you."  
„Really?" – Lily was just so simply astonished, and James liked what he saw.  
„Yeah, it was done in a minute." – he smiled.

They were both repturous listening to the song, and when they lifted their heads up and looked each other in the eyes, one of the fairies beneath them turned into a little sweet Kupid. They brought close their heads, closed their eyes, but then someone yelled:

„SO, THERE YOU ARE!"

They both scared themselves, and fairies just flew away in a second, making some very weird noise.

„Come on, Lily, we must go!" – James said scaredly.  
„But where?" – Lily didn't know what was going on. She was distraughtfull.  
„I don't know, but just RUN!"

They both started running, but it was pretty dark and they didn't saw a thing. They were just going straight, evading the trees they could see, but then someone jumped in front of them.

„Hello, Potter and Evans!"  
„Malfoy... what are you doing here?"  
„Leave me for now... what have you two little brats been doing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?"  
„That is none of your business!" – Lily thwarted.  
„Oh really, you little mudblood?"  
„HOW DARE YOU?" – James said and hit him.  
„What have you done?!" – Lily yelled.  
„He got what he deserved. Just continue running, we must get out of here!"

They started running while Malfoy was screaming because of pain like a little spoiled girl. Who would say that such a seld-confident wizard would make a scene like that?

They finaly found the exit, but then something happened. Something they did not expected...

„You two again!"  
„Professor McGonagall, we..."  
„Save it, Potter. Come with me, now!"

„You broke my bloody nose!"

„Oh, Malfoy, and you too?!"  
„Oh, proffesor, good evening. I was just walking while I heard some noises in the wood and went to check them out. Then I stumbled upon Potter, who by the way, hit me."  
„Potter, what is happening with you?"  
„It's not his fault, really, but Malfoy jumped in front of us, and..."  
„Miss Evans, I'm very dissapointed in you too. Come to my office to solve this, NOW!"

All three students were sitting in front of the proffesor to hear what she has to say. From their previous experience, they knew she was going to dramatize too much. Even more than Lily used to, and she was known for that. When someone said something about dramatizing and bitching, everyone knew who was it about. There was even an expression made by the students, which suprisingly – teachers used quiet often... „Evanizing".

„I cannot believe this. I just simply cannot. I mean, for Malfoy yes, even for the Potter, but for you miss Evans... ahhh..."  
„It was nothing, proffesor, really. We were just walking, that's all."  
„Walking?! Walking in the middle of the Forbidden Forst? And in the middle of the night? Are you out of your mind, miss Evans?"  
„Not at all, proffesor, because it really is that way. The Forbbiden Forest is just so beautiful in the winter."  
„My God, Evans, you went completely crazy. I don't care what happened, I don't care why it happened, but you three are all grounded. 150 points each for all three of you, will be taken from your houses. That would be enough, considering Potter and Evans had already been punished this year, and I have no intention of bringing that up again. And you Malfoy should consider yourself lucky, because you should definitely be punished. You are free to go, but next time you do something – including you too, Malfoy – we are going to be forced to call your parents and solve this in a different way you probably won't like. Now go!"

All three went out of the room, as quick as they could. Malfoy ran to his dormitory, fast as a lightning bolt, but James and Lily stayed some time.

„This went pretty well, didn't it?"  
„What are you talking about? You're just an idiot, nothing more and certainly nothing less. You broke Malfoy's nose, and we have been caught... again. Lucky for you, Potter, we didn't get another punishment because you'd have to deal with me then. Now excuse me, I have some other things to do, better than this. You bring only trouble, nothing at all. I cannot understand how others in your little group could even be around you. You are unbearable little jerk, nothing else. Good lord, just leave me alone, freak boy!"  
„Wait, Lily, what...?"


End file.
